


And the Sky Wept

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Early Work, GFY, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Gods mourn...sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sky Wept

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted late 2004/early 2005. I can't find it on my journal to give a definitive date. 
> 
> Little story about this fic. We were moving out of state when I wrote it. In fact, I penned this in our car as we were driving from Arizona to Colorado. So that means it was written on November 30, 2004. I just don't remember when I actually posted it. 
> 
> As for the content, I have no idea why this came to mind. It bears no reflection on my state of mind at the time. As a matter of fact, I was happier than I'd been in a long time. We were starting a new chapter in our lives and I couldn't wait to get started. The muse is fickle that way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
When Dad died, the sun was shining brightly. It didn’t seem right, that Mother Nature would be so heartless as to mock our pain with the brightness of the day. A life cut short, far too soon for our taste. He had things left to do. It should have been gray and storming. The sky should have wept.

Mom died on a Tuesday, passed away peacefully in her sleep. She hadn’t been the same since Dad had died, five years before. I think she just gave up. It’s better this way. She wasn’t living, just existing. The sky was overcast, but still, it was dry when we buried her next to her husband. Another passing the Powers That Be didn’t see fit to mourn. I hope they’re together again, that they’re happy wherever they are.

When he left me, I cried. What is it about me that makes everyone I care about, leave? And why is it that the weather always mocks me? Again, the sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky when my world shattered. It’s like some cruel, cosmic joke. She’s broken again; let’s dig in the wound a little more. Bite me.

I’ve tried to go on, but really, what’s the point? Everything and everyone I touch breaks or leaves. What’s left for me? Why should I continue to pull myself together only to be slapped down again?

I watched when they laid my body in the ground. He was there, and he cried. He said things to my empty shell that he never had the guts or the time to tell me when I was there. I still love him, but it’s too late and I’m much better off where I am now.

You know what’s really funny, though? The day I was buried, the sky finally wept.

-30-

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://wickedangel.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid=62>


End file.
